The Last of Us 2: The Great American Journey
by Overated Insanity
Summary: Ellie runs away to find the Fireflies after finding the truth about their first attempt to find a cure. Takes place after the Last of Us, and follows both Joel and Ellie in first person. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Ellie I

Ellie

Tonight was another sleepless night. I paced the halls of Tommy's compound, I couldn't wait get my own room because I could pace without the fear of waking Joel up. I walked through the mess hall and down the road to the dam. I haven't been sleeping well since we got back from the Fireflies' in Salt Lake City, Joel had given me his word that everything had gone down the way he said, but I couldn't help to feel worthless. Our entire journey; everything I had done, it all amounted to nothing. My mother had said that I was meant to do something great, and I believed her. But why did this happen then, why wasn't I able to make a difference? Just as I got into my thoughts I felt a pat on my back, if I weren't so distressed my first instinct would have been to reach for my gun, but I was so caught up in my thoughts, luckily it was just Tommy. "Hey, kid. What are you doing walkin' around so late?" He sat down next to me; I was still pretty scared when he popped out of nowhere.

"I can't sleep." I said honestly. "I've been having problems sleeping ever since we got back…" He just kind of chuckled, watching the water.

"Yeah," He said. "I'm sure. What's up with you, you seem awful down lately." I sighed wondering if I should really tell him what's wrong. He was just Joel's brother, what harm could he do? I looked down over the river.

"Joel told you what happened with the Fireflies?" He nodded.

"It's a shame. He was really convinced something could be done with this damned sickness."

"We both were…" I muttered. "I just feel so useless. The one thing everyone thought I was good for, the only person it ever saved was me. Not to mention all the people it killed…" Tommy shook his head.

"That's not true. You're not the only person it saved; I'm surprised the old man even survived long enough to come across you. He was slowly starting to lose steam with his old age, y'know?" I understood that Joel and I became very close during our journey, but even if what Tommy said was true; was it worth it? Tess was dead, so were Sam, and Riley. All from this "Damned sickness." I wasn't sure why I was feeling this way; maybe it was true, maybe it wasn't

"It doesn't matter." He said. "Either way, you've done a hell of a lot more good than bad." I appreciated his help even if I didn't believe it. "So a little off subject here, but your birthday is in two months, have you put any though into what you might want?" He asked. I honestly didn't. Another birthday was not my main focus while I was questioning why I'm still alive. "Not really." I said.

"Well you should make up your mind soon, and get some rest while you're at it." He said, getting up and walking back. "Goodnight." He said. "Night." I said.


	2. Joel I

Joel

I woke up and it was still fairly early, I was tempted to start waking Ellie up now as it took a while to get her up, but I decided to let her sleep in. I knew she was acting strange lately and it was affecting her sleep habits. I went in to the bathroom and took my morning shower and when I came back out I was greeted by Ellie's tired face. "I didn't even have to drag you out of bed," I said. "What's the occasion?"

She sighed while rubbing her eyes. "Another rough night…" She groaned.

"I see. Maybe we're just not working you hard enough, wearing you out?"

She just laughed. "Something like that…"

"Well maybe if you weren't sneaking out at night you'd sleep better." I said.

She began making her bed. "How the hell did you see me? You sleep like a rock." She said.

"I'm old, not dead." Just then I heard a knock at the door.

"Joel? Tommy wants to know if you could come to his office." Maria asked.

I turned to Ellie. "Does this have something to do with you?" I asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, maybe he just wants to tell you how great you are?" She said. I somehow doubted the last part. Or either part.

"Is there anything you want to tell me first?"

Ellie kind of looked around. "I think you should shave." She said.

"I'm going to see Tommy now." I said, heading out.

I knocked on the door to Tommy's office. "Hey bro, you in there?" I asked.

"Come in." He called. I let myself in, and sat down in a chair.

"What's going on?" I said. Tommy gave me a concerned look.

"How's your girl doin' today?"

"Good, why?" I asked.

"She seems anxious; I'm getting worried about her." I found it funny that tommy was the one with his own group, and a wife, and everything else but I was the one taking care of Ellie.

"The girl's lost a lot." I said. "She's probably upset but I'm sure she's going to be okay."

Tommy didn't look convinced. "I think we need to tell her what really happened."

I laughed. "That can't happen. I made a promise, she'd kill me."

He didn't look convinced. "She'd be less angry if you told her the truth, than if she found out the hard way." Tommy insisted.

"She doesn't need to find out at all." I said. "Marlene's gone; there is no reason she'd have to question what we told her."

Tommy shook his head. "I don't want to lie to her, Joel."

"Then don't. Leave her to me, just focus on what you gotta do here." I said. The door creaked open behind us, and Ellie stood there starring at us.

Tommy was quick to leave. "Actually, I think I will leave you to it, you just talk it out." He said fleeing the room. Although I'll admit I couldn't blame him. I was about to get a shit storm.

"You lied…" She said quietly.

"Ellie, I lied to you for a reason." I said.

"What did he mean?" She asked. "What 'truth' were you supposed to tell me?"

I wasn't sure how I'd explain this. "I was protecting you…" I said.

"What the fuck were you supposed to tell me?!" She yelled.

I took a deep breath. "The Fireflies are still looking for a cure." I said calmly.

"I thought they gave up?"

"I didn't tell you the whole story."

Her eyes narrowed. "What's the full story, Joel?"

I was really at a loss of words trying to explain this. "They… wanted to kill you…" I said.

"For a cure?"

"Ellie…" I said

"For a cure?!" She repeated.

"Didn't you hear me?" I asked. "They were going to kill you."

"For a cure, Joel! For a fucking cure!" She cried. "We could have saved the world…"

"At what price?!" I raised my voice.

"My fucking guilt! I could have finally been at peace; the entire world could have been saved!"

"For what?!" I yelled. She just tilted her head. "This isn't even about me…" She whispered "It was about you."

I just stared at her. "Of course it wasn't, I saved you."

"It was! Everyone I've ever loved has died for this and you fucked it up!" She screamed. "you saved me? You saved me, Joel?! Does this change things? Your daughter must have never died then? You never got drunk, hit your brother and claimed you were keeping him alive, huh? All because you saved a fucking girl you're a good guy?!"

I was suddenly fuming. "Don't talk about that, you don't know anything!" I yelled.

"I don't know anything?!" She said. "You know what **you** don't know? You don't know what it feels like to have the power to finally stop people from dying all over again! But wait, you can't save anyone because Joel wanted his fucking daughter back!" I had lost control of my temper too much.

"Maybe if you wanted to die so much, you can find the Fireflies yourself!" I yelled.

"I could! Better than you did!" She said.

"Go to your fucking room!"

"You're not my fucking father, you're a stranger!" She screamed, stomping away. I had made biggest mistake of my life and didn't realize it. This was funny considering how many mistakes I've made.

Tommy came back. "Are you guys alright?" He asked.

"Just peachy." I said.

"Yeah…" He said. "Everybody said I needed to check out the screaming..."

I sighed heavily. "She's a teenager. Plus she's been through so much; she needs to time to cool down." I said.

He looked concerned. "Let's just hope that 'You can find them yourself' remark didn't leave too much of an effect on her…" He said.

"It didn't." I spent the rest of my night and most of the next moping around; I needed time to calm myself down just as much as Ellie did. I believed I was ready to apologize.

"He's in here!" Tommy and Maria came bursting in through the door. "There he is!" Tommy yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" I said.

"Ellie's gone!" Maria panicked. She must have gone to find the Fireflies. Tommy was right, I'm the one who told her to find them. This was my fault.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know! I went to her room to check on her and she wasn't there, her gun's gone, so is her bag."

"There's no time to talk, we have to find her!" Tommy said. She could have been gone for hours, there was no telling how long.

"Just go." Maria said. "I'll call you on the satellite phone if she comes back!"

We rushed out on horseback, this situation seemed too familiar. I thought you said she didn't do this often?" Tommy asked.

"Just go, this is different." I said. Although it was different it was the same procedure as last time, follow the horse tracks, and find Ellie. Something was **really** different though.

Tommy and I rode in silence; I had an awful feeling about this… I just wanted to find her and apologize. "Dammit," Tommy snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"It's too dry, the tracks have faded already. We need to go back."

"She's still out there." I said.

"No way." He turned his horse around and headed back to the compound." There's not time to argue. Maybe Maria found her."

"Doubtful… " I muttered, this happened before but now it felt much worse, hopefully I could control this before it became something worse. "Did she come back?" I asked as Tommy and I came through the front gate.

Maria shook head. "No."

"Dammit!" Tommy yelled.

"I did find a note in her room, she left last night. She's heading to Utah?" Maria asked.

"I knew it…" I said jumping back on my horse. "You guys stay here I need to go after her."

Tommy grabbed my leg. "That's not a good idea."

"Too bad. If they find here they'll kill her." I said. I had a long horse ride with nothing but my guilt ahead of me. "Ellie, please…" I whispered to myself.


End file.
